Til Death Do Us Part
by lilaznpinky525
Summary: the sequal to "True Love Is Suppose To Last Forever, Right" just to tell you the first page thingy is just kinda a summary of the story and to those who haven't read the first one its a Cho and Draco Fic and lalala so hope u like my summary and r/r it plz
1. Summary

Days have passed, months have gone by, and aging every year. Yet through out all this they are still together, forever and still going strong. To prove to all that love can survive anything especially for them. Luckily with them it has survived every thing to come its path.friends that have supposedly died before where just an illusion in Harry's mind. When he was really slaying animals in the forest near the factory.  
  
Proving love is hard even to those who don't doubt that it would last. Family and friend who support this relationship find it hard to act around this couple. and now that they have children they are inseparable. One Child of course being mother's little girl Narcissa had joined Ravenclaw, and David being father's little boy joined Slytherin. Life was good. But there were still those who doubted them..... "Granted he is still young," the women said staring at Draco, "he'll soon realize that he is with the wrong witch." And the men with "Granted she's still beautiful, I can't what till she dumps that Malfoy kid."  
  
Everywhere they went they would hear things from others, about how the most opposites of loves to have blossomed over the years. Her being well older then he is. But that didn't matter to them...besides after what they went through it shouldn't either. He treated her well and loved her as much as he possibly could and she him. But could love really prepare them for what was to come next???  
  
A/N I'm working on the first chapter so just to tell you this is just a summary and if you haven't read the first story the couple is of Cho and Draco. Ok me go now to work on chapter 1 hope you like the summary please review it too! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I know in the other story David and Narcissa I said already made it to Hogwarts but I'm going to start this off while like David and Narcissa are lets just say 5 ok...and there twins one boy one girl.  
  
Love, nothing more then a word. But not for this couple they live day by day with love. Loving their kids, Loving each other, and loving every waken moment together. Their love for each other has grown since that day the met again after 3 years of being apart. Love at first sight all over again they think to themselves.  
  
"Who would have thought I with Draco?" she thought to her self standing out side watching the sunset, the kids playing in the yard, and Draco's arms around her. Holding her tight as if he would never let her go not even for a second.  
  
With his arms around her he just can't think of anything more to say. The most beautiful women had chosen him over all others she could have had. Feeling here breathe was all he needed to know that no matter what happens they would always be all right. His arms around her and his chin rested on her shoulder he whispered in her ear "Cho, I love you."  
  
"I love you too," the sun had fallen and the kids still trying to fly their kite outside.  
  
Draco let go over her and walked over to the kids.  
  
"Daddy, daddy! Look I'm flying the kite!" David shouted running towards him with the kite in the air. He leaped in his arms and Draco picked him up.  
  
"Daddy you made the kite fall down" stopped Narcissa pouting.  
  
He placed his hand on her head and smiled "Don't worry we'll make it fly tomorrow but now we got to eat mommy's cooking."  
  
"But daddy, mommy's cooking is yucky!" she said  
  
"Hey I can here you out there" shouted Cho laughing a little.  
  
"But mommy it does! Can't we have pizza? Please" Narcissa wined while David just shook his head up and down.  
  
"But mommy's not cooking Grandma's coming over and were going out to eat!" shouted Cho.  
  
"Grandma's Coming!" shouted Narcissa as she ran over to her mother and gave her a big hug. "I have so much to tell grandma what happened this summer.  
  
"Well ok honey, just go change before she gets here." She said letting her go  
  
"Okay mommy." She said and ran upstairs in the house.  
  
Draco walked over on the porch and placed David down and watched him run up the stairs.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me you mother was coming?" Draco asked her.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I wanted to surprise you." She said looking innocently  
  
"Oh Cho, gees , I can't get mad at you when you do that" he said scratching his head.  
  
A big smile came upon Cho's face , " I know that's why I do that besides she said she has a surprise for us. Don't you want to know what it is?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, but your mother always brings the strangest gifts, like that crystal orb thing we use to pop popcorn in. her gifts have no purpose" he said chuckling a little.  
  
"Draco what fun are gifts if they have a purpose?" she said shoving him a little.  
  
"Oh forget it when is she coming over?" he asked and all of a sudden green flames appeared from the fireplace.  
  
"Right about now." Said Cho  
  
And there the old Chinese woman was standing the looking as stern as every but with a twinkle in her eyes. "Surprise to see me?" 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N *THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS EVERYBODY! AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! OH AD I MIGHT HAVE PUT DRACO A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER…O WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! *

Draco stood there with his mouth open……….shocked for her to see her this early.

"Oh dear boy, its not nice to stare, even with your mouth open." said Mrs. Chang as she moved towards Draco and closed his mouth lifting his chin up. She patted him on the head and turned to Cho. "Ah dear, I've missed you so much," she said as she gave her a hug. 

"Well I missed you too, mom." She said as her mother realized her

            Mrs. Chang was a short round woman, who could do anything if she put her mind to it. Well almost anything. She hasn't really liked the thought of her daughter with the wretched rich English Wizard. But she's learn to accept the fact that they they'll never be apart…but that didn't mean she grew fond of the boy. She just found him really annoying more of a pest then what kind of a Husband Harry would have been, before possessed by Hermonie. Mrs. Chang was very stern, cold towards Draco but loving to everybody else in the family…or it could have been she loved to tease him a lot and Draco got confused with Love and Hate. The Truth was Mrs. Chang did love teasing him but she doesn't like him very much…"But as along as he keeps my Cho happy he'll have to do," she would think to her self.

"Um mo—Mrs. Chang, to what do we owe this special visit to?" he said as he walked towards her.

"Draco, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me mom we're family now." She said as she wrapped her short arms around him. She let go of him and began to talk, "I owe this special occasion to nothing, I just wanted to see my family…and I have a gift I forgot to give to you guys," she said now rummaging through her purse. " Oh well no matter I'll find it later, now where are my grandchildren?" she said standing up straight and stern just like when she arrived.

"Grandma! Grandma! Grandma! You're here! You're here! You're here! David, come down grandma's here!" Shouted Narcissa as she came down stairs and jumped into her grandmother's arms.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm here," she said to Narcissa hoping her up and down in her little arms.

"Grandma I have so much to tell you!" she said as she got on her feet.

"Oh really like what?" Mrs. Chang asked.

"Like when we went camping, the time at the beach, what happened at school…" the list went on as Narcissa pulled her into the living room.

            Finally David came down. Draco picked him up and now he sat on his shoulders they walked into the living room and found Narcissa showing Mrs. Chang the photo albums again. Cho came in and sat on the couch across from where her mother sat…she said nothing but it looked as if the dark days had comeback like he-who-shall-not-be-named took her father.

"What's wrong dear?" said her mother as she looked up from the pictures.

"Nothing its just that I have a headache." She said rubbing her head.

Before Mrs. Chang could say anything Draco butted in, "Well I guess its time to go right?" 

"Yes, yes it is." Said Mrs. Chang as she stood up. "We're going to the Red Dragon tonight for dinner."

***************

Life was great for the Malfoy family, well the new generation…mostly because of the Mrs. Sweet and kind and stronger than all others for she could change the cold-hearted boy. 

            But they not remember the one thing that could have torn them apart, the thing that could destroy their love, and the person who almost killed the other. Harry Potter. Some still don't really know what happened to them to this day. Of course Cho couldn't speak badly of him and tell everybody the truth…there were still children who looked up to him…so she lied to the Ministry of Magic. She had told them that she was robbed and beaten by the same man, and that if Draco hadn't come along she would've been dead.

            The day after that The Daily Prophet came out:

The Daily Prophet

Potter is still missing along with Ms. Granger. But those reportedly killed the same day they went missing were found to be fine. Potter and Granger's Best friend, Ron Weasley, was found outside of Britain in the U.S. starting a new shop with his brothers. And Mr. Weasley's ex-girlfriend has been in Hawaii along with her new husband. (Names are classified) But as to Potter and Hermonie, the Ministry of Magic has started a search. They hope that they'll be able to find them soon.

            No one really knows what happened to him or to her…no one really cares anymore…it's been five years and they already stopped. They figure he and her got married and wanted to be alone or that they're dead. Her, the witch who wanted to destroy a love between to people but failed, her the one who has started this quest of ruining true love…perhaps you have seen her magic. It makes even the most perfect matches for each other break up after a couple months…and when that happens they don't realize what they've done and they still try to find love with another when they know that they should be with the other. But "obstacles" come in their way. That is her magic…her loves twisting the world around…sucking out all good from the world is her goal…her name is Hermonie Granger. Hermonie, the leader of her gang: her and Harry. Although they haven't been heard from in years but if you past by the factory you can always her something. Like someone having a conversation…plotting something.

"Love is gained, love is lost, life is gained, life is lost" she chants to herself while plucking each and every peddle from the dozen of roses she had brought in from her garden. Dry tears covered her face and new ones drip done to her desk.

            But yet there is another who plots and draws the same thing Hermonie wants for the world. It's the same quiet she girl that had joined them as an ex-change student from France. But who would've have thought that someone as nice as her could do such a thing? No one really…but what was her reason? Well Hermonie's reason was just to ruin people's lives and to get Draco back.

            Her name is Aimee Delafote; her reason of destroying is because she has lost everything…all of what life had to offer…all of what should have brought joy to her life…her one true love and his child she was carrying. She has lost love forever. Now her heart is cold filled with vengeance and her mind filled with thoughts of death to others happy and well.

            She sits in her home…with dim lighting just plucking away…killing those in love even those who she has never known…she has grown bitter but yet not old…still at the age of 27. Young and beautiful but it all has gone to a waste. Her life was happy before her husband was murdered…all was good before she had her miscarriage…but all is of the dark world in small areas of Great Britain. Children there have lost their once happy glow. They all frown now, start fights, and complain, now most in love there are divorced or were killed by the other. Oh the horrors and terrors she has caused because the life she once had is gone. Even the power of Hermonie can't compete with this…but it's probably because she has a heart not as could as Aimee.

********************

(At the restaurant)

Laughter had once again filled the room at dinner, well not that it hasn't before…because being an Asian person in a Chinese restaurant it is bound to be loud…so many new news from many they haven't seen all around them in the restaurant and like them it was their time to get to catch up with Mrs. Chang. 

            Though time was upon them that everything was great that nothing could go wrong but still one member of the family wasn't able to smile not once the whole night.

"Cho, are you alright dear?" Mrs. Chang asked placing her hand on Cho's shoulder.

Cho looked up at her mother speechless. Cho new something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what…but then a sign came upon her, a twinkle in her mother's eyes.

"Well I think it's time I give you guys my gift," said Mrs. Chang as she picked up her purse and began rummaging.

"Oh great, another orb," Draco complained to himself.

Mrs. Chang looked up sharply, "boy I maybe old but I can still her you."

Draco grew embarrassed and shut up.

"Ha! Daddy got in trouble by grandma." Said Narcissa pointing at her father.

"Narcissa, its not polite to point." Said Mrs. Chang, "Ah, here it is." She took out a parchment paper. She handed it over to Cho.

Cho un-rolled it and read it. Here eyes widen in shock. "Mom um wow I can't take this."

"NO you take it you're going to need it incase something goes wrong here in this place you call home…I mean Cho this place is full of pollution you really got to start thinking about the children health."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's the deed to her house she's giving us the land she owns." Cho said handing him the deed. She turned over to her mother "So where will you go will you still stay there or are you wanting us to go home with you?"

"Well Cho I think its pretty obvious what I want for you to live with me in London…I'm old now I need someone to take care of me besides my days are numbered." She said putting on a little pout. "Besides it would probably be best if you all come back with me I mean doesn't that place where you know what happened back then bother you?

No one knew what to say; well the kids of course had no Idea what was going on so they just sat their playing patty cake. 

They got back home. Mrs. Chang had already aparated back home and the kids had fallen straight to sleep.

"So what do you say? Do we move or stay?" asked Draco as he put his arms around Cho and started swaying her while walking to bed.

"I don't really know," she said as she lay down and turned on her side.

Draco crawled on the bed and yet again still managed to wrap his arms around her.

"I guess it would be great to go back…it would be nice to finally see some old friends again, like Shaina. I mean I haven't seen her in along time well 4 years ago when she left to her honeymoon in Hawaii." She said as she turned over facing Draco. " I think we should go she's write you know…passing by the factory keeps reminding me of the awful things that happened that day.

"So to London we go?" he said and put a great smile on his face. 

"To London." She said and kissed, " and it would be great to see your sister again and how Jacob's doing…he must be like seven years old now." She said looking dazed, "time sure flies by fast."

"Yeah, but love last forever." He said.

She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh and I've been meaning to ask you how was work today?" Cho asked. 

"Um…not so good I kind of hit my boss after he told me to do something completely ridicules. That selfish bastard deserved it too." He said turning away.

"What did he want you to do?" she asked

"He wanted me to go…well lets just say it was stupid and I hit him for it and I got fried after I spit on him." he said

"Ha, that's probably why you want to move." She said and started giggling

He squinted his eyes and nodded his head.

They both laughed, after that they feel asleep and knew that tomorrow was going to be a big day for all of them.


End file.
